


Your not second best

by Emmerdale_fangirl



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: After episode, Angst, Fluff, Love, M/M, PDA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmerdale_fangirl/pseuds/Emmerdale_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What should have happened after this episode....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your not second best

 

"Yeah, cause if there's one thing troubled teenagers are famous for it's fun," Robert mutters before walking out of the room.

"Don't be like that," Aaron calls, running to catch up with Robert.

"Like what, Aaron?" Robert says, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"I can't do anything about it, Robert, she's my sister," Aaron says, grabbing Robert's arm to stop him walking.

"I know it's fine," Robert states shaking Aaron's hand off his arm.

"Then why are you being like this?" Aaron asks as Robert walks away, "you know what, fine. Walk away, I thought you'd changed Robert, I really did. How wrong must I have been?" walking back to the pub Aaron runs upstairs, trying to stop himself crying.

 

"What's up with you?" Victoria comments as Robert storms into the house.

"I've messed up, I've messed up really bad," Robert says, clenching his jaw.

"Wait, slow down, what did you do?" Victoria asks, worriedly.

"I walked out. I pretty much walked out of everything, everything I ever wanted I walked out on," Robert says, pacing up and down.

"Robert, start from the beginning, what exactly did you do? Is this to do with Aaron?" Victoria asks, grabbing Robert's arm to stop him pacing.

"I hurt him again, why do I always have to ruin everything," Robert rants, shaking his head.

"Wait, you hurt him? Robert, what did you do?" Victoria says, concerned.

"We organised to go on holiday this weekend but then Liv turned up so he couldn't go. I was just jealous, stupidly jealous. I ruined everything," Robert goes on, sitting down on the sofa, head in his hands.

"So you walked out? Come on you two have had much worse fights and have-" Victoria says, but is cut off by Robert.

"Not this time Vic. I told him I'd changed, I told him I wouldn't hurt him anymore but what do I go and do? Be jealous of his sister. He even tried to get us all to go to the cinema together, me, him and Liv but stupid me just walked out," Robert says, his head still resting on his hands.

"What's this about Robert? I know you wouldn't do that without a good explanation," Victoria says, sitting next to Robert.

"I've always played second fiddle, Vic. With dad mostly. I was always the mistake, I was always the screw up. Andy was the golden boy and what ever he did he got away with it but me, I could do one thing wrong and he'd disown me. People who I love seem to love others more, I don't want it to be like that. I want to be loved, for once and I had it, I had it all. I was loved by someone I'd give the world for but I screwed it up," Robert explains, his walls breaking down, his vulnerable side showing. 

"Robert, Aaron loves you so much and guess what, your so lucky to have that, that love. You probably know more then me that it's hard to get his trust and it's easy to break it. He doesn't love by halves, Rob so I suggest you go to that pub and tell him what you just told me, tell him your scared, tell him anything. Just go Robert before you lose him forever," Victoria reassures gaining a nod from Robert.

 

 

"He doesn't want to see you Robert," Chas says, opening the door.

"Please, Chas, can I just explain," Robert begs.

"He's gone out with Liv, something you could have done with him," Chas says, shaking her head, "he won't even talk to me Robert, all he said after you left was telling Liv they are going. What did you say to him."

"I did what Robert Sugden does best, hurt people. I had everything, Chas, everything I ever wanted. Someone that loves me the same amount I love them, I even had you on my side but Liv had to come in and mess it up," Robert says, sighing.

"Don't blame this on Liv, Robert. You know damn well you could have rescheduled that holiday but guess what family's for life and you can't put that on hold for anyone, no matter how much you love them," Chas says, trying to shut the door.

"You know what the worse thing is? I'd have done exactly what he did for Vic and I'd have acted the same way he did. It's stupid really, I've messed up so bad," Robert says, shaking his head.

"They went to the cafe for dinner a few minutes ago," Chas says, shutting the door fully now.

 

"Here's moody," Liv comments as Robert walks though the door.

"Aaron can we talk?" Robert asks, ignoring Liv's comment.

"I've said all that I need to, Robert," Aaron snaps, shaking his head.

"Well I haven't," Robert protests.

"Good for you, now go and find someone else to use," Aaron spits, angrily.

"Aaron, I wasn't using you, I swear," Robert promises honestly.

"I've got more then just you in my life Robert so if you can't handle that just go," Aaron says, standing up.

"Aaron, I love you more then anything," Robert states, shocking Aaron as everyone looks at them, "if I need to tell you that infront of them, infront of a pub full of people, I will."

"Robert-" Aaron starts.

"No let me finish, I was an idiot before but like you said you have more then just you in your life and that scares me Aaron. I'm scared that your gonna end up liking someone over me, I'm scared that I'm gonna have to play the second fiddle again. I did that for my dad, Andy was always the better brother and I was just someone who happened to be related to him. I don't want us to be like that and I know it won't be, I just need to stop being an idiot," Robert declares.

"No, Robert," Aaron says pointing behind him, where a bewildered Chrissie is standing.

"I'm not apologising," Robert says, looking Chrissie in the eyes, "she loves Andy and I love you so I have nothing to apologise for."

"Go to hell, Robert," Chrissie spits, storming out the cafe.

"Do you forgive me at least?" Robert asks, worriedly.

"Yeah, I do but I'd rather you had told me that somewhere else and not infront of your ex," Aaron says, smirking.

"I'm sorry, Aaron," Robert says, hugging him.

"Your not second best Robert, you never will be," Aaron whispers, ignoring the other people in the room.


End file.
